Amores esquecidos
by S2DeAtHAnGelS2
Summary: Cindy acreditava no destino e Sasuke não.Cindy acreditava no amor á primeira vista,porém Sasuke não...Ambos se esquecem um do outro,porém,o que fez Sasuke mudar de idéia? SasuxCinderella,resposta á Championship Crossover.


Yoo minna

Yoo minna!!Bem...Esta é uma oneshort que eu estou postando em resposta á "Championship Cross over"

O casal será...(Tchantchan!xD) SasuxCinderella ou Cindy,como vcs quiserem

**Resumo:**Cindy acreditava no destino e Sasuke não.Cindy acreditava no amor á primeira vista,porém Sasuke não...O que o faz mudar de idéia??

Espero que gostem

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Amores esquecidos**

-Então Sasuke...Aonde você vai??-Itachi,o irmão do Jovem Uchiha perguntara com um ar interrogativo.

-Ah...Vou sair por aí...

-Ah...É por isso que você está com este disfarce entranho não é??-Naruto apontava rindo do disfarce do Sasuke.

-...Pode ir...Mas tome cuidado para não te seqüestrarem...Ou fãs fanáticas te "capturarem" hehe...-Nathalie,uma garota de olhos verdes,cabelos louros falara,ela estava tocando violão enquanto falava com Sasuke.

-Eu sei que sou vocalista da Capie Dien,mas acha que vou ser reconhecido em plena Alemanha??A nossa banda só é famosa no Japão e nos Estados Unidos...

-Tá...Bom passeio então...-Nathalie ficou fazendo um gesto com a mão,como se ela quisesse afastar umas moscas,porém,na verdade,ela estava expulsando Sasuke.-Ow mas volta antes do show oka??

-Tá bom...-Sasuke saíra batendo a porta com muito barulho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A sensação da liberdade era algo maravilhoso,não sabia que havia algum lugar do mundo em que ele pudesse andar sem segurança.sem gritos histéricos dos fãs,sem sorrisos falsos e sem distribuir autógrafos.

Não é que isso fosse ruim,porém ele necessitava ficar sozinho,sem ser fotografado,sem ser assediado e sem seguranças,o que lhe dava mais privacidade.

Ele ia virar a esquina,quando esbarrara numa moça loira,alta(da mesma altura que ele uns 1,75...)usava óculos escuros e um sobretudo preto,e logo atrás vários repórteres e câmeras a seguiam.

Sasuke entendera logo que ela seria uma das famosas daquele país,pegou suas mãos delicadas e saíram correndo pelas ruas vazias da Alemanha,pararam num beco quando constataram que os repórteres não mais os seguiam.

-Então...Qual é o seu nome??-A moça perguntara interessada.

-Uchiha Sasuke...

-O meu é Cindy Andolfatto...prazer.

-Hn...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo,e o que incomodava ao Sasuke era que a tal da Cindy não parava de observá-lo.

-Você é muito bonito...

-Ahn??

-Eu disse que você é muito bonito...Eu te conheço de algum lugar??Ou você é de alguma banda??

Cindy ficara com uma cara pensativa,e Sasuke não desgrudava os olhos do seu relógio.

-Ah...Bem...Agora tenho que ir...

Sasuke se preparava para sair dali,quando percebeu que Cindy a segurava,olhou para a garota,esperando que ela falasse,porém,o que ele recebeu na troca de olhares foi um beijo.

-Você acredita em amor á primeira vista??

-...Se eu disser que não??

Cindy abaixara o olhar.

-E no destino,você acredita??

-...Não...

-Pois eu sim acredito nos dois...

Sasuke olhou pela última vez para ela.vasculhou um dos seus bolsos e lá encontrou um ingresso para o show da sua banda,e entregou a ela.

-Vou estar lá hoje a noite...só você me procurar que você me achará.

Sasuke saiu com seu famoso meio sorriso e deixou uma Cindy confusa para trás.

Na verdade,nem Sasuke entendera a sua ação,e também,nem tentara entender depois.

Mas os dois nunca mais se viram,Cindy não pudera ir para o show e Sasuke não procurou saber se ela havia ido ao show,ambos se esqueceram deles mesmos,porém não se esqueceram do sentimento que começara a nascer entre eles,o de amor á primeira vista.Agora Sasuke acreditava no amor á primeira vista,mesmo esquecendo a uma paixão,nunca mais viria a esquecer este sentimento.

**Owari**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bem...Ficou muito sem noção a fanfic...Mas...Bem...Espero que gostem

Bjsss

XAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!


End file.
